


Be by My Side  (Or I Will Fall Apart)

by Rexittiux



Series: Kenhinaweek 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Fluff, Kenhinaweek Day 2, Kenhinaweek Day 3, M/M, glow - Freeform, kenhinaweek, kenhinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexittiux/pseuds/Rexittiux
Summary: For Kenhinaweek Day 2 & 3: Anxiety & GlowKenma wants his bright-as-the-sun boyfriend to move in with him, but it never seemed to be the right time to ask.Until it was.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Series: Kenhinaweek 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751404
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137
Collections: Kenhina week 2020





	Be by My Side  (Or I Will Fall Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> All my love for Nicki! (bigbadw0lf) who is the sweetest beta and listened to all my bawling about the angst. You rock girl!

Every weekend the Black Jackals decided to cancel Saturday practice meant Hinata was going to sleep over at Kenma’s house.

Kenma didn't have a problem with the unspoken arrangement. He was more than fine with it and now he had the habit to check the notifications on his phone before going to stream for a heads up of the redhead. Hinata always wanted to let him know beforehand even though Kenma said it was fine if he showed up unannounced. 

He even had a spare key for Pete’s sake. 

But Shouyou insisted he was going to use it for emergencies only.

Kenma’s anxiousness for living with Shouyou was clear to anyone that observed his behavior.

“You should ask Chibi-chan to move with you already,” said Kuroo one time he found Kenma sulking under his bed sheets a day after Hinata’s departure. 

The glare he earned in response didn’t affect him in the slightest. Grabbing his forgotten headphones, Kuroo looked at him one last time. “Just quit being a drama queen and ask him already. He probably wants it as much as you.”

He really hated it when Kuroo made sense but it wasn’t like he hadn’t thought about them moving together already. He had tried a few times, but it was like life was trying to mock him so it ended up in failure each time.

The first time he almost asked the redhead to move in with him was the day he returned from Brazil, but a quick call from Hinata assuring him Yamaguchi was going to pick him up at the airport and then drop him off to his parent’s house ended up dissuading Kenma completely. In his mind, he accepted it; Shouyou needed time to reconnect with his family so he was going to live with them for a bit and that was okay. Kenma was not that selfish. He could wait. Shouyo was gonna come to Tokyo sooner than later for the Black Jackals tryouts anyway. 

Then he tried to be subtle with a few texts wondering where he was gonna settle when he got in the team. Hinata’s reply let him know that he wanted to get in the team first and then worry about finding a place to live. If it came a little too strong, Kenma decided to let it pass because he understood why Hinata was getting so worked up. 

When the Black Jackals PR agent contacted Hinata, Kenma was the first one he reached out to fill him in the news. The sound of joy coming out from the speaker made him feel warm and hopeful until Hinata mentioned Bokuto-san had already put a good word with a landlady for an apartment near his new team’s headquarters. Shouyou was ecstatic and Kenma congratulated him for his good luck, making small talk for a few more minutes. The call ended near the start of his scheduled stream and even if Kenma tried to shake off the dark cloud that was looming in his mind, the audience could catch on how sad his eyes looked at the screen.

Hinata adjusting to his new team was easy, Miya-san’s tosses were nice to spike, and with Bokuto-san by his side, they found a good rhythm in no time. Kenma visited a few times during practice and saw how happy Shouyou looked; he knew how much Shouyou had missed being part of a team. He had told him once that Karasuno was the first volleyball cub he got in and watching how his teammates left after graduating felt like his second family was tore apart, even if new faces came to mend the loss. 

The practices were intense, since they were pro players, after all, so expending time with Hinata became a new challenge. Hinata visited Kenma’s house every chance he got, even if it was too far from his apartment, and Kenma did his best to complete all his duties as the CEO of Bouncing Ball before the redhead came to crash at his place. He even decreased the streams to accommodate both their schedules more, something Hinata didn’t fail to notice, asking if something was wrong. Fortunately, Kenma managed to make a convincing excuse about how he was becoming more tired with pulling gaming all-nighters and how he needed more sleep. 

“Are they getting boring?” Hinata asked while holding his hand. They were playing a silly game of thumb wrestling, in which one fought to have their thumb above the other person’s thumb. 

“Something like that…” Kenma answered as Hinata’s thumb finally caught his. He did a little victory squeal and Kenma smiled at his antics. 

Kenma knew that if he asked Shouyou to move in with him, they could be with each other for more than a few hours. He could even buy him a car just to have him at his side so he could be on time at his practices. The opportunity was laid out in front of him, perfectly at reach, but just when Kenma tried to voice his question, Hinata’s phone rang. 

“Oh! It’s Bokuto-san,” said Shouyou after looking at the ID call. “Let me pick it really quick Kenma”

“Sure.”

Kenma tried to remain calm. He stood up and took a big gulp of water from the mug on his bedside table and walked away to avoid intruding in the loud exchange between the spikers. Kenma discreetly took deep breaths and looked at the ceiling, counting in his head to ten. He didn’t want Shouyou to pick up his internal turmoil in their limited time together, even if he knew this was just a fluke all over again. 

But could someone —and definitely not Kuroo— please convince his heart and mind that his little ray of sunshine was not slipping between his fingers with each failed attempt?

It seemed that Kenma spaced out more than he intended to because in no time Hinata’s arm embraced him from behind as he hummed into Kenma’s neck. Guilt suddenly hit his chest, because he had made Shouyo worry about him. He was making a fool of himself, wasn’t he?

“Hey, what’s wrong?” said Hinata in a low tone. His grip was loose enough for Kenma to get away if it was too much for him; Shouyou had always known how to comfort him without being too overwhelming and he was glad for it. 

This time, Kenma took a breath with less force, and basking in Shouyou’s presence his mind cleared. 

Kenma turned in Hinata’s arm to face him and gathering all the confidence he had left, he said, “I want you —”

“You have me —” Shouyou reassured him immediately.

“— to be with me in this house or whatever place you want to live,” Kenma said too fast, almost shouting and Hinata looked at him with eyes so wide and shiny, as if they were two little moons. ‘ _A sun with moon eyes, how fitting for such a bright person,’_ Kenma couldn't help but think.

After processing his proposal, Hinata’s face lit up so brightly, and Kenma wondered if that was what being looked in the eyes by the sun felt like? Shouyou was glowing while he looked at him and his grin made him seem brighter (if it was even possible). In a heartbeat, Kenma was being crushed in a bear hug and he knew if Shouyou didn’t calm down soon, both of them would be on the floor because his legs felt so weak. 

With a squeak, Shouyou broke the hug and looked directly at Kenma’s eyes, gold met misty brown.

“I thought you would never ask,” Shouyou answered, voice full of emotion and happiness clear on his face.


End file.
